Stays in Mexico: The full blown fic!
by shaneo6930
Summary: Remember my song poem parody "Stays in Mexico" about Greg and Sara's wild adventures in Mexico? It's a fic now! Rating for language, and sexuality. Pre Series SANDLE! COMPLETE!
1. Arrival

**Hey. For all you "Sweetest Thing" fans, I haven't forgotten about you. I'm still trying to get some stuff worked out with it. This is a full blown fic based on my parody lyrics to "Stays in Mexico." I don't own CSI! (If I did, Sara wouldn't have left, and we wouldn't have to sit through Ronnie's stuff! The only things I own are the stuff you don't recognize. Just a note, this takes place before the series. So, no GSR, and most importantly, no Sara burnout! Here we go!**

Greg Sanders stepped off the airplane, his nostrils flaring from the change of air. Here he was, in Tijuana. It was a trip he had been planning for months, and the first thing he wanted to do was take a long nap. Funny, seeing as how it was only a 3 hour plane ride. After the nap in his hotel room, he'd check out a place his friend Nick told him about called the "Monkey Pit." 

Sara Sidle hopped out of her truck and breathed the fresh Mexican air. Her friend Christi jumped out of the passenger side. "Tijuana at last!" she said. Sara went around the back and grabbed her bag out of the truck bed. "This place is even better than I thought! but next time, we drive!"

After a nice nap, Greg jumped into the shower. Afterwards, he walked down to the Monkey Pit.

The bar was an outdoors place on the beach. Sealed off with a velvet rope, and guarded by a bouncer, the bar contained tables with parts of the legs buried in the sand, stadium lights, and a wooden dance floor.

Greg walked up to the bar and sat down. A sexy bartender who's nametag read "Marg" walked up. "What'll it be?" she asked. "I think I'll have one of those." Greg said, referring to a bright pink drink the mixer had just topped off with a chunk of pineapple. Marg walked away, only to return in a few minutes with his drink.

From across the bar, Greg spotted a drop dead gorgeous brunette. It may have been the lighting, but it looked like she was glowing.

He walked up to the girl, who was with a pretty blonde. "Hi," Greg said. "I'm Greg Sanders." The brunette looked up and smiled. "I'm Sara Sidle," She said. "And this is my friend Christina White."

A hip hop song filled the air as people made theri way to the dance floor. "May I have this dance, Miss Sidle?" "How about we get to know each other first, Speedy?" Sara said through a laugh. Christina got up. "I think I'm gonna leave you two alone and find a guy to dance with." 

Greg sat down in her seat, which was across from Sara. "So, what kind of job do you have?" he asked. "I'm a criminalist from San Fransisco." she replied. "Your turn."

"It's funny you say that, Sara. I work for the crime lab in Las Vegas--" he said before being interrupted. "GET OUT!" she practically screamed. "You work for Gil Grissom?"

"Yeah, you know him?"  
"I took one of his siminars before I got into this line of work." she said. "My turn to ask a question. Favorite movie?"

Greg took a quick second to answer. "Scream. Love the whole series. Yours?"

"Scream 2. Best of the series! Favorite song?"

"Bad Medicine by Bon Jovi."

The song Fergalicious started playing. "I'll take that dance now, Greg." Sara said.

They walked up to the dance floor and started dancing. By the lyric "My body's Staying Vicious," they moved in really close to each other. They kissed at "I know I'm coming off just a little bit conceted," and by the end of the song, they had to have each other.

"Where's your hotel room?" she whispered. "About 2 blocks away from here," he whispered back. "To far. My truck has a big back seat." "Sweet!"

They ran to her truck and climbed inside. Within seconds, they were nude. "Nice." they said to each other. Greg slipped on the rubber he had in his wallet. Seconds after that, he was inside her.

Sara, in pure ecstasy, was moaning and screaming. Her hand flew back and hit her alarm button on the keys. The alarm started screeching. Sara looked out the window and saw that a crowd was gathering around the truck. "How about we go to your hotel room?" she asked.

**Well, that's the first chapter! If you liked it, please review! I'll be back with a new chapter later! There will be three chapters in this story.**


	2. The Next Day

**Sorry for the long wait. Here's chapter 2!!! Please review! No flames please.**

It was about 9:00 AM when Sara woke up. Still naked, she climbed out of the bed and searched for her clothes. She couldn't believe she'd slept with some random guy she'd met in a bar!Once she had retrieved her clothes from various spots and heights around the room, she locked herself in the bathroom and turned on the shower.The running water awoke Greg. Groggy, he reached for his pair of glasses on the side table and put them on. As soon as he could see, he searched out a pair of pants and a shirt. 5 minutes later, Sara the water stopped and Sara walked out, dressed, and running a towel through her shoulder length brown hair."You look cute in glasses." Sara complemented. "Why thank you, Sara." "Why don't you wear them more often?"

"Just might start. People made fun of me. Said I looked geeky. So I started wearing contacts.""Well, if you ask me, geeks should be reveared. The glasses do make you look sexy. I've got a marvelous idea!""What?""Let's go to the beach. A bucket of coronas, a couple bikinis, and the beach? Sound good?""Sure. But I'm wearing my speedo." Greg said with a smile.Down at the beach, Sara laid out her beach towel right beside Greg, who was already laid out and drinking a beer from the bucket. "Hey," he asked "After a couple of these, let's go into the water." "Sounds good to me." After 2 beers each, they went out into the ocean. Once in, they were bombarded by a huge wave. Once up, Greg looked Sara up and down. "Nice bathing suit." he said "Why thank you---" she started to say before she looked down and discovered that she was completely naked. "SHIT!" she screamed as she scrambled to cover herself up. They ran back to shore. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't find it!" Greg appologized. "That's okay." She panted, as she covered herself up with her towel.Greg started to take off his trunks. "What the fuck are you doing?" "I don't want to feel left out." he said, sheepishly, as he sat down and cracked open another beer. Sara leaned over and kissed him. "That's one of the sweetest things anyboyd has ever done for me." she said.Right then, a big man in a cop's uniform walked over. "Sir, Ma'am, this is not a nude beach." The two got up and walked away, blushing.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Remember, press that little button on the bottom of the screen. The third and final chapter will be up soon.**


	3. Mile High

**Well, here's the third and final chapter! I always feel a little sad when I finish a story. It's like I'm a parent sending a kid off to college. I hope you enjoy this. Thanks to piperG for all the encouragement and great reviews. This story had been sitting in my notebook for months before she told me she wanted to read it. So, here we go!**

ONE WILD AND CRAZY WEEK LATER:

After getting out of the shower, Greg's cell phone rang. "Hello?" he answered. "I need to talk to you." the sobbing female on the other end cried. "Sara, what's wrong?"

"I just got back from the bar when I found a note from Chris."

"What did it say?"

"'Fuck you and your little boy-toy. I'm taking the truck.' I can't believe she'd do something like this."

"Just calm down. Just come on over, and we'll work this out." Greg told his distressed friend. Ten minutes later, Sara knocked on the door. Greg opened and led her to his bed. Once there, he opened his laptop. "I've been cruising ticket sites, and I found you a seat on the same flight I'm taking back. You just have to get on another flight to get back to San Fransisco."

"Sweet." Sara said. "Just one problem. I don't have any money."

"Don't worry about it. I've already bought the ticket."

"I don't know how to thank you!"

"I can think of a few ways."  
"Wise ass."

The next day, they were on the plane. Midflight, Sara leaned over and whispered "Have you ever heard of the Mile High Club?" into Greg's ear. "Meet me in the bathroom." And with that, Sara got up and walked into a bathroom. Greg got up and followed her lead. He walked over to a door and knocked. "Hey, you ready for the tornado?" he said in a mock sexy voice. Just then the door flew open and a big biker dude with "Born to Kill" tattooed on his bicep walked out. "What the fuck are you trying to pull?" he said in a gruff voice. Just then the door behind him opened up. "Greg, you idiot! I'm in here!" she half whispered. "Sorry." Greg sheepishly said. "Love the tattoos." Then he retreated into the other bathroom.

"How do I do this?" he asked. "First off, you shut the fuck up." Sara answered, taking off her bra, revealing 2 perfect, orb like breasts. She bent down and removed her skirt. "You shaved." Greg observed. "Always come prepared." she said, holding up a boy scout salute. She jumped up onto the seat while Greg dropped his pants. "Shit." he whispered. "I don't have a condom."

"It's okay." Sara quipped. "Reach into the pocket of my blouse." Sure enough, there was one right in there. "Thank you." "Now bring your self over here and get busy!" They started making love. "OH MY GOD!" Greg screamed. "The turbulence makes it a whole lot better, doesn't it?"

The plane landed shortly after they stopped. "Greg, I just wanted to tell you that this was the greatest vacation I've ever taken." She told him. "Why, thank you, Sara. I hope to see you again soon." "Oh, I love Vegas. I'm actually thinking about transferring out here.

The PA buzzed. "760 to San Fransisco now boarding." "Well, that's my flight." Sara said, feeling kinda sad. "If you're ever in San Fran, look me up." "Okay. Same with if you're ever in Vegas." With that, she walked off. Before they were ten feet away from each other, Sara turned back around. "Remember, Greg. What happens in Mexico..." "Stays in Mexico!" he called back. "Man, I've got to thank Nick for recommending that bar!" He said to himself as he walked out the Airport door.

**Well, there you have it! I hope you guys enjoyed it. This chapter is what earns the M rating. Now it's time to be responsible. Remember, Mexico may be a fun vacation spot, but don't do what Greg and Sara did. There's always the risk of communicable diseases. Now that the PSA is over, please review.**


End file.
